Hero's Destiny Episode 35: Lyra's Complete Set?! Protect The Last Chaos Emerald!
Last Time; Diwedd obliterated everyone and then just left! Nick and everyone are fed up but Nick has a plan! The Episode It's been about a month since last episode, Nick and Dawn practiced a technique and now they're ready to get the Yellow Emerald. Nick, Dawn, Dillian, Hectic, Nate and Rosa had just teleported to the location of the Emerald and Diwedd was holding it. "You again." Diwedd said. "This time I'm killing you for sure." Diwedd trapped the Emerald in an energy cage so they couldn't take it. "Hectic, Dillian, Nate, Rosa, buy us thirty seconds." Nick said through telepathy. Rosa went into Hectic's cyberspace enhancing his weapons and Nate turned Super 2, Dillian turned Symbol and they started attacking Diwedd. Nick and Dawn looked at each other and nodded. "Fuuuuuuuuuuu-SION" Nick and Dawn said, starting the Fusion Dance. "HA!" Nick and Dawn's fingers touched and they were enveloped in a bright white light, when the bright light faded, A hedgehog was there, their eyes closed. Dawnick was born, a green hedgehog with orange streaks in their fur, they opened their eyes and the left one was bright blue, the other Dawn's Eye Color Here. Dawn's Demonic Chaos Armor and Nick's Elder God Armor were floating above them, and they merged, white armor with crimson streaks, it teleported onto Dawnick. Dawnick summoned their weapon, a scythe covered in pure Holy Energy, a white blade with a crimson streak. "You're screwed, Dickweed." Dawnick said. The others were knocked out, except Hectic who was just unable to move, but awake. "My name is Diwedd." Diwedd said. "Nope, it's Dickweed now." Dawnick said. Dawnick teleported behind Diwedd and slashed him 40 times and blasted him back, Diwedd snapped his fingers and Dawnick was telekinetically pulled toward him and he punched them in the face with timeline busting force. "Hahaha, That was supposed to hurt?" Dawnick said. "You don't know the meaning of 'hurt'. Here." Their eyes turned red. "LET ME TEACH YOU." Dawnick unleashed a flurry of slashes and then kicked Diwedd into space and slashed him back. "Okay, I'm cutting this short." Diwedd said, a planet-sized ball of purple energy with dark electricity. "This can destroy fifteen Quintilian timelines." Diwedd said throwing it. Dawnick layered all their forms and fired a finger-laser which went right through the ball, disintegrated it and hitting Diwedd. Dawnick teleported infront of Diwedd and blasted him back into Mobius, then teleported back to the ground and used the 'Elder God's Wrath Punch' which hit Diwedd just as he was about to fall onto Dawnick allowing for extra force. A large explosion followed the attack with Diwedd on the ground in a large crater. Dawnick held our their staff just as Diwedd went to get up. "Yield, NOW." Dawnick said. Diwedd sighed. "I yield, I've got my gold anyway." Diwedd said. Diwedd teleported away. Dawnick defused. Lyra walked into the scene, 6 Emeralds and that White Emerald was in some of the slots on her suit. "Diwedd! What is taking so lo-!" Lyra said. "Shit." Nick kicked Lyra in the face, she teleported and grabbed the Emerald since it's cage disappeared when Diwedd left. Lyra flew away. "Hell no!" Nick shouted starting to fly after her, but Dawn grabbed him by the ankle, stopping him. "Ehem." Dawn pointed at the others. "You have some friends to heal." "Fine." Nick said. Nick and Dawn turned back into their base forms and started to heal the others. END OF EPISODE THIRTY-FIVE